Dias de mi vida
by veropotter
Summary: Historia de mis queridos merodeadores! Despues de muchos años de trabajo duro y matrimonio, Harry se muda a la mancion de sus padres, donde encuentra el diario de Lily y sus amigas! Entran nuevos personajes! Historia escrita por mi y mi super amiga HerDuf
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes pertenecen y son creación de JK Rowling. A excepción de algunos que salieron de la alocada mente de Gaby o de la vida real XD o de mi aun mas alocada mente

- Este Fan Fic relata la vida de Lily y sus amigas en tiempos de colegio, y obvio, de los merodeadores... -  
PROLOGO

Harry ya no tenía muchas cosas que hacer en su vida, porque ¿qué no había hecho? Había salvado a los magos de Voldemort, había enamorado a una chica, había tenido a los mejores amigos del mundo, había estudiado para gran auror, se había casado, había tenido hijos y ahora, nietos. No había nada de lo que Harry se lamentara, o de lo que Harry no estuviera orgulloso en las cosas que había logrado durante sesenta y cinco años de vida, excepto, tal vez, el no haber pasado suficiente tiempo con sus padres, pero eso no era culpa de el. Y el culpable ya estaba muerto, el mismo se había encargado de liquidarlo.  
Harry Potter siempre había querido saber mas sobre sus padres, sobre su vida, siempre quiso saber cuales eran sus expectativas, que querían, que pensaban. Su deseo desde que era niño, desde que tenía unos cinco años y todo lo que escuchaba era retos de parte de los Dursley. Nunca nadie le había dado una explicación, jamás le habían dicho sobre sus padres y el jamás se había enterado de mas de lo superficial. Claro, sabía que James tenía unos amigos, tres amigos: Sirius Black, popular, inteligente, el mejor amigo de su padre, se transformaba en perro, fue llevado a Azkaban por un crimen del que era totalmente inocente y había muerto en manos de Bellatrix Lestrange; Peter Petigrew, una rata, literalmente, despistado, siempre siguiendo a tu padre, traicionero, el verdadero malo del cuento, ahora estaba liquidado, junto a su patético 'amo' y Remus Lupin, quien había muerto ya hace tiempo, con setenta años, era el único merodeador vivo a esas alturas, era prefecto en su época y muy responsable, y si, también, un licántropo.  
Merodeadores, si, ese era el nombre de estos cuatro amigos, que en noches de luna llena se transformaban en animales y deambulaban por el colegio con un hombre lobo.  
Pero por otro lado, Harry no tenía idea de cómo había vivido su madre. Solo tenía fotos de ella, y pesadillas en las que rogaba piedad a Voldemort. El había escuchado la voz de su madre rogando cuando en su tercer año en Hogwarts, cuando los dementores se le acercaban, y actualmente, en su trabajo como auror, debía lidiar con eso, a diario. Pero no ahora, no ahora, porque Harry Potter, a sus sesenta y cinco años, se iba a jubilar, no mas trabajo, ahora, solo a descansar y disfrutar la vida. Para ello, Ginny y el se mudaban a una casa nueva, la casa que había sido en un momento de Lily y James Potter.  
Entrar por esa puerta fue, probablemente, la cosa mas extraña que jamás había hecho Harry. Se sintió entrar en un antro de sentimientos extraños y recuerdos dolorosos, ese lugar no era exactamente el lugar indicado para relajarse y vivir tranquilo, porque cada lugar que veía, pensaba en sus padres, ellos había estado ahí... ¿qué habrían estado haciendo en ese mismo lugar?  
Miro hacia al suelo y vio que una tabla se levantaba al ser pisada. Se agachó lentamente, pero todo lo audaz que podía ser a los casi setenta años que ya tenía. Levantó la tabla suelta y encontró un libro de forro blanco, bastante sucio y lleno de polvo. Lo sacudió con la mano y luego echó una mirada a la tapa, la cual tenía, con letras rojas el siguiente escrito:  
Lily Evans.  
A Harry le dio un vuelco al corazón.  
- Harry, cariño, ¿pasa algo? - preguntó Ginny, que entraba con una caja bastante pequeña.  
La anciana dejó la caja en el suelo y se agachó junto a Harry tocándose la espalda. La mujer, a pesar de sus años, lucía bastante bien, llevaba un vestido verde, largo de manga corta y un sombrero negro. Harry sonrió y luego le tomó la mano.  
- Lily Evans - leyó Ginny con su dulce voz -, amor, ¿es esto un diario?  
El ojiverde asintió con la cabeza y abrió la tapa del diario, así pasando a una hoja en blanco, la cual también pasó. Ahí había algo escrito. Ambos se acercaron para leer bien. Ginny se puso sus lentes.  
Querido... diario: Jamás había tenido un algo así, pero creo que será entretenido tener un diario, porque así puedo contar todo lo que me pasa... aun que no se bien por donde partir...  
-----------------------------------------  
Cuando James Potter nos vio venir de inmediato sonrió y se desordenó el cabello. No puedo negar que es guapo, pero es tan desagradable su actitud. A su lado, Black, bufa al ver los intentos vanos que hace Potter para conquistarme. Desde tercer año el tipo trata de salir conmigo, como si lo fuera a lograr, igual, ahora ya casi termina el quinto y me quedan dos cortos años para soportarlo a el y a la banda de chicas dejando caminos de baba tras el, aun que en eso, también debo incluir a mis amigas.  
- Laurita, o dejas de mirar a Potter y sus amigos o me marcho. De verdad ¿qué tienen de interesante? El y Black son iguales; engreídos, orgullosos, y con esa actitud de 'chica que veo, chica que consigo'.  
Laura solo rió, a ella siempre le ha gustado Sirius Black, eterno conquistador de mujeres, es un poco como ella misma, que ha tenido tantos novios que no se cuentan con ambas manos.  
En el mundo hay tres tipos de chicas, las que salen con chicos, las que no salen con chicos, y a las que no les interesa salir con chicos, yo diría que Laura y mi amiga, Viviana están en el primer grupo, son las chicas mas populares de todo Hogwarts, yo, yo estoy en el último grupo. Si yo quisiera, saldría con cualquier chico, incluso James Potter, pero la verdad, tengo mis prioridades, entre ellas, salir con buenas notas, llegar a ser auror, ser una profesional destacada y ser feliz.  
- Es verdad chicas - hablo ahora refiriéndome a las dos -, dejen eso, se ven tontas, guarden la compostura.  
- ¡Ay Prudencia! - Prudencia es como me llaman mis amigas - Es que... son chicos y... son guapos... y...  
Vivi es la chica mas divertida que jamás he conocido, siempre nos hace reír, y siempre, siempre, te saca una sonrisa cuando estás apenada. Tiene el cabello ondulado y castaño, y ojos pardos.  
- Déjalo hasta ahí Vivi, es imposible hacerla entrar en razón. Es Lily... tiene... prioridades.  
Laura es como nuestro ángel de la guarda, siempre ayudándonos con todo. Es una chica bastante linda, tiene un cabello largo castaño con ciertos destellos dorados, ojos oscuros y la cara redonda llena de pecas.  
- ¿Fue eso una burla? Porque si fue así...  
- Lilita, cariño - comenzó Vivi, sabe que odio el diminutivo Lilita -, déjalo así, sabemos que es lo que te importa, y lo respetamos, solo... déjanos vivir a nuestra manera. Y nuestra manera, aun que no te guste, significa mirar chicos guapos, salir con ellos y luego comentarlo...  
El gran discurso de Carmencia fue interrumpido por la Gaby, que llegaba corriendo con una tostada en la mano.  
Nosotras nos decimos así, Laura es Conciencia, porque como ya dije, es como nuestro ángel de la guarda y siempre nos aconseja, la Gaby es Clemencia, porque con ella... se necesita... Viviana es Carmencia, porque su abuela se llama Carmen y es, simplemente, la mejor bruja del mundo. A mi me dicen Prudencia... los motivos, ya se notan.  
- Me dormí... - anunció Gabriela, que venía desarreglada y llevaba la corbata colgando del bolso.  
La miré de arriba a abajo, yo no saldría así a clases, iba toda desordenada, con la blusa afuera y con el cabello amarrado con apuro. Yo siempre llevo mi largo pelo con una traba al costado, muy peinado.  
- Lo sabemos - dijeron Viviana y Laura a coro.  
- Siempre lo haces - agregué.  
- ¿Por qué nunca me despiertan? - preguntó amenazante, Viviana comenzó con su típico y ya conocido ataque de risa.  
- ¿Olvidas cómo te pones si alguien se atreve a 'pertubar tu sueño', bella durmiente? - preguntó divertida Laura.  
- Ya se que me pongo un tanto mal genio... pero no es para tanto, cuando llego al comedor ya casi no queda comida y me pongo peor si no como, ya verán - bromeó la chica poniendo expresión de enfadada.  
La Gaby es un poco loca, es morena y no muy alta. Nunca anda con rodeos, siempre al grano (lo que a veces le resulta complicado). Su cabello es oscuro y con algunos rulos. - Ya veremos... ¡hey! Tenemos transformación, Dumbledore nos dijo que no podemos llegar tarde otra vez, y la verdad, no quiero pasar mas tardes limpiando los pasillos a lo muggle, creo que se podría hacer algo mas productivo en vez de pasar castigadas... - dije yo, dando seriedad a la conversación, como siempre.  
- ¡Pero Lily! Si ya es casi una tradición... ¿romperías nuestra amistad por hacer algo productivo? - me preguntó la Gaby con tono dramático.  
- No, creo que no... ¡Ya vamos!  
Cuando volteé James seguía mirando... ¿qué no se cansa?  
Bueno, diario… así empiezan los días de mi vida.GABY: Esto es corto xk es el prólogo de la historia... asik bueno... si les gusto... critiquen... si no les gusto... critiquen... si keren matarnos.. critiquen.. Bueno, pase lo q pase... q no se les olvide criticar... XD besos...  
VERO: Holas! Espero que les haya gustado! Dentro de poco el primer capitulo! Y de adelantado: perdón si tardamos un pokito con los capis. Es que sho me voy pa' Italia y es un poquito mas difícil comunicarse y ponerse de acuerdo! S.. Por favor critiquen!... besos!


	2. Capitulo 1

**Capitulo 1**

'**Us against the World'**

- Es hermosa, ¿no creen?

Sirius observaba aburrido la situación.

- Si, si, James. ¿Nunca te vas a cansar de esto? No es tu tipo, acéptalo.

- Todas son mi tipo, amigo - dijo entre broma y verdad el pelinegro.

- ¡Ay James! Tu no tienes remedio - terció Remus, que se mantenía un poco al margen de la conversación, pero no podía evitar hacer comentarios sabios y ciertos de vez en cuando.

- Esta vez estoy de acuerdo con Lunático - asintió Sirius, ganándose una mirada de reproche de su amigo.

- Como quieras... pero ya vas a ver como Evans cae muy luego en mis redes.

- Yo diría que el único que calló en las redes del otro eres tu James, solo que niegas mucho todo esto, estas enamorado Potter y como si fuera poco, ella no te corresponde, ¿qué piensas de eso?

- Que tú eres el equivocado - dijo James, dando por terminada la conversación y dirigiéndose al aula de transformaciones.

…Diario, esto pasa todos y cada uno de los días de clase…

En el momento en que los merodeadores entran a la sala, la mitad de la clase (mitad femenina) voltea con efusividad, James se desordena el cabello y Sirius sonríe seductor, mientras Lupin ríe por lo bajo y Peter llega de atrás corriendo.

Ninguna de mis amigas voltea, me gusta que no lo hagan, las demás parecen perritos.

- Sirius está buenísimo - comenta la Gaby como que no quiere la cosa.

- Totalmente - corrobora Laura y sin aguantarse mas, voltea a verlo, acto seguido Viviana y Gabriela miran hacia atrás.

Yo solo observo la pizarra y niego con la cabeza.

Siento pasos a un lado de nuestros bancos y escucho que Black saluda a mis amigas, todas responden alegres y saludan a los otros tres. Como por magnetismo volteo la vista unos segundos hacia Potter y nuestras miradas se cruzan, algo recorre mi cuerpo, deteniéndose en el estómago. ¿Qué me sucede?

- Hola Evans - escucho tras de mi cuando había vuelto a centrar mi atención en la pizarra.

Miro hacia el cansada, casi enojada.

- Buenos días Potter - digo con la sonrisa mas desafiante e indiferente que puedo esbozar.

James alza una ceja y a su lado se oyen las risas de Sirius. Vuelvo a sentarme bien, Viviana me da un codazo.

- Deberías tener mas tacto con el. Si no piensas darle una oportunidad, por lo menos no lo trates de esa manera - susurró la castaña.

- Dije buenos días - me excusé, no se porque tanto rollo con los chicos, son solo eso; chicos.

Viviana rió, luciendo una hermosa sonrisa.

- Lau... - escucho a lo lejos a Sirius, al parecer se había volteado para hablar con Laura, que, si no me equivoco, llevaba una sonrisa de tonta al escuchar que Black la llamaba, pero ella sabe manejarse en esas situaciones.

- ¿Si Black? - pregunta entre segura y nerviosa la chica.

- ¿Qué tal si salimos juntos esta noche? - propuso, con la mejor de sus sonrisas y con tono seductor.

- ¿A dónde me llevarías? - cuestiona abriendo sus hermosos ojos oscuros, sin dejar de sonreír.

- A donde quieras... - dijo este.

Laura no dejaba de sonreír y con un suave movimiento hizo que su cabello brillara levemente a la luz del sol que se colaba por la ventana.

Gabriela observaba la situación de reojo, escribiendo algo en un cuaderno. En ese momento entró el profesor Dumbledore y saludó a la clase.

El resto del día transcurrió bastante normal. Laura le aceptó una salida a Black y no dejó de hablar de eso en todo el día. Gabriela desapareció toda la tarde y solo se presentaba para clases y para comer, pero no hablaba mucho, quise preguntarle que sucedía, pero no quería presionarla, si tenía algo que decir, lo diría... así era ella.

Centrándome mas en mis sentimientos hacia James, por Merlín, un momento, ¿Sentimientos hacia James? ¿Sentimientos? ¿James? Bueno, si, mis sentimientos hacia James (aunque creo que esas dos palabras no deberían ir en la misma oración). Es extraño, siempre lo he odiado, pero... ¿por qué ahora siento necesidad de sus ojos? ¿Por qué ahora quiero una excusa para hablar con el? Ay, estas hormonas...

- ¡No se que diablos ponerme! - gritaba medio histérica Laura en la habitación, lanzando prendas al aire y a tal punto de desesperación que ya ni las miraba antes de tirarlas al suelo.

- Ni que fuera tan importante... Conciencia, te ves bien con todo, da igual - opinó Gabriela, que leía un libro sobre su cama.

- No sabes nada de esto ¿verdad? ¡Es una cita! ¡Con Sirius Black! ¿Sabes cuantas chicas deben odiarme por esto? - habló entre suspiros Laura.

- Baja de tu nube princesa... le doy una semana - dijo la morena antes de pararse y meterse al baño, sin olvidar cerrar de portazo.

- ¿Qué le dio a esta? - pregunta Laura confundida.

Yo me alzo de hombros, no voy a decir nada, solo porque no quiero arruinarle la noche a Laura, pero la verdad es que estoy en contra de esa cita. Black es de los que tienen una novia semanal y por loca que se la Gaby, tiene razón, para el no será mas que diversión y Laura solo sufriría.

- Prueba con esto - dijo Viviana, que parecía salir de su baúl luego de un safari allí dentro.

La chica llevaba en las manos una falda de mezclilla sobre las rodillas, un chaleco de cuello en v de color naranjo, delgado y ceñido para la ocasión y unas zapatillas blancas.

- ¡Vivi! Eres mi salvación...

- Guárdate eso - respondió la castaña con una sonrisa entre tierna y divertida -. Ya vístete que no puedes llegar tarde y plantale un buen beso al chico ¿quieres?

Laura comenzó a reír.


	3. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2**

'**Quien manda a quien?'**

-Harry, amor, no crees que es hora de dormir?- pregunto Ginny mirando a su esposo con cansancio. Los dos estaban acostados en la cama, en la habitación principal de la Mansión Potter.

-Vamos, Gin, solo una página mas, lo prometo- suplico el anciano Harry.

-Bueno, pero no tardes- dicho esto, se acomodo en las mantas y callo en un profundo sueño.

-------------------------------------------

Querido diario de Lily, soy yo, Lau…

Cuando me termine de vestir, las chicas me miraron con aprobación y me mandaron a la sala común, donde había acordado encontrarme con Sirius.

-Conciencia, déjalo sin aliento! Ya sabes…- dice Vivi y me guiña un ojo.

-Tú puedes, cuídate- dice Lily sin ánimos

-Ay, Prudencia, estas muy aguada hoy!-acoto antes de bajar las escaleras. La sala común estaba llena de gente, en un sillón estaba sentado Sirius con sus amigos y al verme bajar se acerco a las escaleras y me tomo de la mano, cosa que no rechacé.

-Estas muy guapa- me dice y muestra su mejor sonrisa de galán

-No seas adulador, Sirius- digo con seguridad. El saluda a sus amigos y me lleva fuera de la sala común, donde varias chicas me miran con odio. Si! -A donde me llevas?

-Al lago, tengo preparado algo especial- dice y sigue avanzando.

Después de varios pasillos, escaleras y puertas llegamos a un árbol cerca del lago. Sirius hace un movimiento con su varita y aparece una manta con una cesta de comida.

Me siento cerca de el con mucho cuidado (la falda corta no fue una idea tan buena). Mientras comimos hablamos de cosas no muy importantes: profesores, castigos, gente en común, en fin, siempre manteniendo mi espectacular sonrisa.

Después de comer, con un movimiento de varita las cosas desaparecen.-Te gustan las estrellas?- me pregunta el con una sonrisa.

Lo miro embobada un tiempo antes de hablar- Claro, son muy bonitas, sobretodo esta noche- expongo.

-Ninguna tan bella como tú…- dice mirándome a los ojos. Esto me derrite completamente y hace que mi cara se sonroje un poco.

(Seguro se lo dice a todas…) Asiento y miro al cielo, seguimos hablando de temas sin importancia, hasta que ya no puedo más.

-Black, que tal si nos vamos? Ya se que es verano, pero aun así tengo frió-digo abrazándome a mi misma. Siento sus brazos alrededor de los míos. Me abraza.

-Y ahora?- susurra en mi oído. Un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda en ese momento.

Si, que se quede así un rato mas….No!- Ya no tengo frío, pero me apetece ir a la sala común-digo y estoy segura de que mi cara de 'niña tímida' lo convence.

Se levanta, me ofrece su mano y con un movimiento de varita desaparece todo.

Después del mismo recorrido de ida, entramos a la sala común que está completamente vacía ya que son las 12 de la noche! Nos sentamos en uno de los sillones más cercanos al fuego.

-Crees que ganemos el partido contra Slytherin de mañana?- me pregunta buscando un tema de conversación.

-Claro, James es un gran buscador. Y yo, bueno, digamos que se me da bien lo de cazadora- respondo con arrogancia. Es que, vamos, soy buena!

-Ja! Tienes razón, eres muy buena en eso- dice y se acerca un poco a mí- y en todo- puedo sentir su respiración, sus labios muy cerca de los míos.

-No crees que vas muy rápido, Sirius?- Pregunto

-No importa- dice, me acerca mas a el y lleva sus manos a mi cintura y las mías van alrededor de su cuello

-No soy tan fácil, Black- susurro en sus labios y me levanto del sillón con gracia- Que sueñes conmigo- digo antes de subir por las escaleras de las chicas con una sonrisa impecable.

Bueno, diario, mientras nuestra querida conciencia estuvo en su cita de lo mas relajada, a mi me toco vigilar algunos pasillos del segundo piso y a Remus otros mas.

Después de una hora de mandar a parejitas a sus casas, me encontré con la persona que menos quería ver... o tal vez si?

-Potter? Que haces merodeando por aquí a estas horas?- le pregunté a la arrogante figura que se acercaba a mi. Noté que susurraba algo con la varita a un pergamino y luego lo guardaba en el bolsillo.

-Mi querida Evans, sabia que estabas aquí!- exclamo James y sonrió encantadoramente.

-Potter, voy a hablar con el profesor Dumbledore para que te castigue si sigues mostrándote por los pasillos a estas horas!-dije con frialdad fingida(muy bien fingida).

-En vez de un castigo, no te apetece mas una cita?- dice y me guiña el ojo. Se ve tan…confiado. Me molesta que crea que con esas sonrisas logra suavizarme…aunque puede ser que lo haga…

-Mira, Jam…Potter! Si no te vas de aquí inmediatamente aunque me duela haré que le quiten puntos a la casa. Y vamos de primeros en la copa!- declaro molesta

-Bueno… me voy…pero…segura que no te apetece la cita?

-Potter!- El corrió por los pasillos hasta que no lo vi más. Que horrible encuentro.

Diario de Lily, mientras mis queridas amigas se encontraban de parranda con sus amores, yo fui, como la niña buena que soy, a la biblioteca, a buscar un libro para la tarea de pociones.

Cuando salí de ahí cargada de libros iba pensando en lo ridículo que me parece que nos manden tantas tareas los últimos días de clase, cuando me tropecé con alguien y todas mis cosas cayeron al piso.

-Fíjate por donde caminas…!- exclame, pero me quedé callada al ver a la persona con la que había chocado. Un chico de pelo marrón liso que le llegaba un poco mas largo de las orejas, rasgos finos y brazos bien formados. El chico se levanto y luego me ayudó a mí a pararme.-Perdón…andaba distraída…- salio de mi boca como por arte de magia.

-Pero si hace un momento me acabas de decir que me fije por donde camino…- dijo el chico con cara de estar confundido.

-Si, pero, creo que la distraída era yo- dije con mi sonrisa mas seductora- Creo que no nos conocemos; soy Vivian Toro, de Gryffindor, quinto- dije extendiendo mi mano.

El en vez de estrecharla la rozó con los labios- Es un gusto, Vivian, yo soy Damián Anderson, de Revenclaw, también voy a quinto- dijo y sonrió- Creo que he tirado tus libros- se agachó, recogió los libros y los ojeo- El trabajo de pociones, tengo un libro en el que salen casi todas las respuestas. Si quieres te lo presto- Ofreció

Justo en el momento en que los necesito mis encantos y confianza desaparecen. Logré asentir tímidamente y el sonrió otra vez.

-Te lo llevo mañana en el desayuno-dijo y me entrego los libros que había recogido- Te acompaño a tu casa?- preguntó.

-Oh?...No, gracias. Nos vemos mañana. Un placer conocerte, Damián- Dije, me di la vuelta y camine sensualmente. Si no hago una gran entrada, entonces será una gran salida.

----------------------------------------

-Amor, apaga la luz, tengo sueño- susurro Ginny bajó el bulto de mantas.

Harry acomodó sus almohadas- Una pagina mas Gin, lo juro, solo una.

Ginny hizo un gesto de aprobación y volvió a cerrar los ojos

----------------------------------------

Perdón Diario, desde ayer no escribimos aquí(pronto los sucesos de ayer). Es que las cosas están medio agitadas.

Cleme anda con una actitud muy extraña desde hace unos días. Anda mucho sola, o con Remus, parece que se han vuelto muy amigos. Cuando hable con el le voy a preguntar. Vivi se ha hecho muy amiga del chico Revenclaw, el tal Damián, es muy lindo, pero no es mi tipo.

Si alguien lo dice negaré hasta el final que escribí esto pero: James es mas mi tipo.

Las cosas entre Conciencia y Black van mejor de lo que yo creería. Si siguen así, Lau no va a se la de la semana, tal vez estén juntos un mes.

En fin, nosotras nos vamos a pasar las vacaciones en la playa, en casa de la abuela de Vivi. Seguro nos la pasamos muy bien allí, ya le pedimos permiso a nuestros padres y dijeron que si. Así que mañana temprano, los padres de Vivi nos van a ir a buscar a King Cross para ir llevarnos a casa de la abuela.

Ya veremos que pasan en estas vacaciones…

-----------------------------------------

Harry apago la luz con su varita y se metió entre las sabanas junto a su esposa.

-Buenas noches querida pelirroja.


End file.
